worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Commons
The Council of Commons, also known as the Council of Citizens, is one of the three representative bodies comprising Cartham's legislature. It is made up entirely of citizen-elected officials, and while the occasional Lord Holder or Lord Trader is elected to the council, most of it is comprised of the city's commonfolk. As the council is closest to the commoners, it tends to be loud and boisterous, and susceptible to ill-thought-out campaigns for reform. It is not uncommon for petitioners, sometimes even the same petitioners, to rally for tax cuts and increases in military spending. Other petitioners argue on even more obscure issues, such as the streets where cows are allowed to walk when being taken to market, or how late at night a certain domestic duck flock is allowed to quack until. Similar calls to various bans are sometimes put forth, as was the case after the so-called "Rock Salt" incident when the Cartham City Guard learned a group of merchants was working to bring unregulated narcotics into the city. There are also frequent calls for public assistance for the city's more desperate individuals, like beggars living in the Slum District, or the disabled veterans of the city's many wars. Powers The Council of Commons has exactly the same powers as its sibling councils, namely the ability to pass laws, including but not limited to those dealing with the military, taxes, and aspects of running the kingdom. Legal Process All of Council's issues are debated hotly for hours, if not days, and the discussions (combined with the occasional petitioners hollering outside) have earned the council one of its less-respected names: the House of Clowns. Usually, several groups will form coalitions to get proposals formulated into bills, and after much debate, no more than ten of those bills are forwarded on to the other councils quarterly. After arguments for and against the bill presented by representatives of the Council of Commons, the other councils vote straight up or down on the bills. If accepted by the other two councils and signed by the King, it becomes a law. As with the other councils, laws originating from the council can be overridden by the King. Overridden votes then require a super-majority among the Councils to be passed into law over the pen of the King. Very few of the bills proposed by the Council of Citizens become law, but those that do successfully run the gauntlet are usually those most supported by the populace. Terms of Office As with the other councils, those elected to the Council of Commons serve three-year terms. There are no term limits. Membership The Lord Chairman of the Council of Commons is elected by the members of the council on a yearly basis. The Lord Chairman then picks his Vice-Chairman, who serves with him, and in his place should be indisposed. Those elected to the Council of Commons are given an office in the Great Council Hall in the city's Government District. These are buried in the catacomb-like tunnels beneath the Hall, and are not heavily used by the Councilmen. Each member shares an aide with four other councilmen, and this aide is responsible for managing the lion's share of their appointments. Particularly well-off councilmen have their own secretaries who still must coordinate their master's schedule with his appointed aide. The Council meets about once a week, and most members work at their regular jobs while serving. The only exceptions to this are usually the Lord Chairman and his Vice-Chairman. Current Roll Call * Nicholas Cooper, Lord Chairman * Doran Warwick, Vice Chairman * Henry Van Mater * Telopea Waybread Category:Council of Commons